


Bad Day

by portuguesedummy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Damie and Mickey, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Dani and Jamie being moms, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portuguesedummy/pseuds/portuguesedummy
Summary: Mickey has a bad day at school and Damie is there to listen to him. Basically, just them being the cute family that they deserve to be.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani/Jamie & Mickey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!! So, I got really excited after I posted my first fic and now here is my second! This is my first Damie fic and my second fic ever. Also, I'm not a writer or anything like that and English is NOT my first language so I apologize in advance for any errors.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Mickey is crying like he’s never cried before and they don’t like it. Not one single bit.

They also don’t know what to do.

Jamie holds him close to her, almost as if she wished they were part of the same body. She has that habit, of holding her loved ones like she can protect them as long as they’re in her arms. As if she could take all their pain away. And sometimes, she did. At least to Dani.

“What happened?” – Jamie asks her little brother. He simply cries harder and squeezes her even more. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” – She kisses his head the best she can.

Dani feels awkward just standing there, looking at them. But she can’t do much. Not what she wants to do, at least. So she settles for walking closer to them, putting a hand on the little boy’s back.

“Mickey? Do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” – She’s aware that they’re still at the school’s gate, but has a teacher, she has every right to check on her students. Except Mickey’s not her student. She convinces herself that it’s alright to talk to him anyways.

Mickey shakes his head, letting them know he doesn’t want to talk about it. Jamie and Dani share a concerned look.

“That’s okay, honey. We understand. Just don’t forget that you can talk to anyone about this, okay?” – Dani coos at him. Her hand is rubbing his back and she’s trying to be very careful to not let it touch Jamie’s. Even if she wants to.

“I can’t.” - He whispers back softly.

“What do you mean? Of course you can.” – His sister looks at him as he slowly removes his head from her shoulder.

“I can’t. Because we’re not allowed to talk about it outside.” – Something clicks inside the two women. This is about them.

They share another look before focusing all their attention to the boy.

“We will talk when we get home, okay buddy?” – Jamie says more than asks. Mickey simply nods his little head full of brown curls, cleans his cheek and lays his head back on his sister’s shoulder.

“I will meet you there.” – Dani whispers so that only the three of them can hear. Then, in a louder voice, says – “Hang in there, sweetie.” – And pats his shoulder one last time before stepping away from them.

Jamie gives her a nod before walking away to her car, Mickey visibly more calm in his sister’s arms. With a sigh, Dani starts to walk to the bus stop closest to the school. Thankfully, the bus that stops there is also the one that stops a block away from her girlfriend’s house.

* * *

Jamie opens the door, but instead of her usual smirk, a small frown sits on her face.

“What’s wrong?” –Dani asks, still outside.

“You have a key, you know? In case you don’t understand what it’s for, you just put it in this little hole and turn it. And, believe it or not, the door opens.” –The gardener’s smirk is growing while Dani shoots her an unimpressed look.

“Very funny.” –The brunette laughs, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her until they’re both inside. There, she greets her with a kiss.

“Jamie, who is it?” –Mickey’s voice makes them pull away. They walk further inside and only stop when they get to the living room, where the boy watches some tv.

“Hey, sweets. It’s me.” – The teacher smiles fondly at him. He gets up and runs to her, squeezing her waist tightly in an embrace. The blonde hugs him the best she can while in this position. The older Taylor simply smiles at this.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, honey, I’ve missed you too.” – She bends down a little bit and gives him a proper hug.

Jamie, who’s now moving past them, mumbles – “Sure, leave me out of love. It’s not like I need it too or whatever.” –This makes the other two laugh.

Pulling away, Dani goes to sit beside her girlfriend on the sofa (yes, she’s been picking up some British words) but is surprised when she starts to make room between them.

Sensing her confusion, Jamie says – “I don’t want to be close to someone that doesn’t give me some loving.” – Smirking, Dani looks at Mickey. The boy notices the wink she throws at him and starts to giggle before they both jump on top of Jamie and start peppering kisses all over her face. Giggles and hard breathing as well as Jamie’s groans are heard all over the house.

“Get off! You’re going to squeeze me to death!” –They just keep laughing. And when they all land on the floor, they laugh until they can’t breath anymore.

Pulling away, they form a circle on the floor. Dani grabs at Jamie’s hand with one hand, while the other starts playing with Mickey’s curls. They all stare at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths.

The house gets silent and, even though Jamie hates to break the peaceful moment, she needs to talk to Mickey. She sighs, preparing herself. She feels a hand squeezing her own and looks at her right side where her girlfriend is giving her an encouraging smile. It’s a wonder how she could find someone so perfect for her. They can understand each other so well without a single word.

“So…” – Jamie clears her throat. –“Mickey… Are you ready to talk to us?”.

The boy sighs, also preparing himself. Dani smiles at this, knowing he his almost the perfect copy of his sister.

“Some boys at school were making fun of us.” – They stay in silence, waiting for the boy to elaborate. – “I was about to leave the classroom when some boys just came to me and started calling you some names and making fun of my hair and whatever. I got upset because…because they said that you can’t like girls. And that’s not true! You can like whoever you want to!”- He sighs again, trying to get rid of the tension inside of him. –“I told them that, but they only laughed harder. So I got my stuff and left. That’s when they started chasing after me, yelling that you were going to hell and leave me alone like mum and dad. They said some really mean stuff about you, James. I didn’t like it.”

Dani cleans a tear that fell down her cheek and turns her body so that now she can see Mickey better. –“Who are those boys? You know you can report them to the head teacher, right?”

“It doesn’t matter. They won’t do shit about it.” – Jamie says. “Listen to me, Mickey. Don’t ever listen to those arseholes, a’right? Their parents and families can be way worse than ours. I know you miss mum and dad, but you will always have me. I’m your sister and I’m never going to leave you, you hear me? Never.” –She pulls Mickey’s small body to her, holding him close. He wraps his arms around her body.

“Also, your hair is pretty cool. I wish mine was more like yours.” –Dani pokes him on his side playfully. A hand comes out of the tangle of limbs between the siblings and starts to pull her in. At first, she thinks it’s Jamie, until she realizes that the hand isn’t half as strong. She smiles and goes to them, hugging them both tight. –“You know we love you, right? And we always will.”.

“I love you guys too.”.

The rest of the afternoon is spent watching some of Mickey's favorite films, Jamie almost burning the kitchen down when she tried to make popcorn and both of the siblings groaning when Dani offered to make some tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so!!!! Tell me your thoughts in the comments or just dm me, hope you liked it!!!


End file.
